


I Don't Want To Repeat The Same Mistake

by AkaYume



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaYume/pseuds/AkaYume
Summary: Touka is unhealthy and Kaneki gets worried.





	I Don't Want To Repeat The Same Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic I posted on ao3. I'm sorry if this fic is crap because I made it just in few hours X3 and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. The time take place weeks after time in tg re chap 126. I hope you enjoy this fic. Feedback, kudos and comment are much appreciated.

"Touka, are you alright?" Kaneki approached and sat beside Touka after Goat's meeting is dispersed.

"Hmm, yeah. I'm alright. Why are you asking me that?" Didn't she know that she look so pale? How could he not worry about her being? She is someone that he treasured after all.

"You look so pale, Touka. Are you eating right?"

"I'm fine." Touka sighed. "I just need rest, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Kaneki couldn't help but worry more. Did she has not enough rest? Why?

The tip of Touka's lips curved up slightly. "I'll tell you if there's something wrong with me. I believe I just need rest."

Touka slowly stood up because she felt a bit dizzy. Kaneki immediately stood up to help her, worried that she would fall anytime.

"Let me accompany you." He gripped Touka's shoulders. Touka just sighed. She had no power to object him when he was worried. At the same time, she felt so grateful that he worried about her. She really didn't know what was wrong with her since few days ago. She felt dizzy and her body felt so sore.

"Do you need any help?" Kaneki asked again. She is one of the reason why he wanted to live.

"Not for now. I'll let you know if I need any." Touka really need rest, she is sure that she ate enough. She didn't eat any human food because she hadn't meet any human to make her choked on human food. So what was wrong with her?

Kaneki was sure that she was hiding something from him. He didn't want to share happiness only with Touka, he wanted Touka to share her sadness with him too. He wanted to lift her burden off her shoulders and made her happy. He knew now that what he did in the past by leaving Touka only hurt her more. He didn't want to repeat the same mistake. Especially not now, not when Touka needed his help the most.

When they reached Touka's room, Kaneki opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Kane-!? What are you doing?" Touka thought that Kaneki would just let her walked inside her room alone but she didn't expect Kaneki to walked inside too.

"I'm sorry that this is so out of my character, but you really need help right now. You're unusually look so sick. Don't you realize that you were dragging your feet while you were walking?" Kaneki pointed out as he shut the door. "Sit down on your bed, please?"

"Why? Are you trying to do something funny to me?" She crossed her arms.

"Funny? What do yo- oh. Oh!" Kaneki's face redden immediately. "Touka! I'm trying to help you here, not to do that...kind...of thing...not in your condition now..." He covered his face with his hand.

"What kind of thing? Do you even know what I mean by funny?" She tilted her head, a teasing smile on her lips.

"T-Touka! Stop teasing me!" He is so cute, he looks like a tomato right now. Touka would continue teasing him if she hadn't feel like she is going to pass out. So Touka just walked to her bed and sit.

"So, what now?" She made herself comfortable on her bed. If she was in healthy condition now, he wouldn't mind doing it with her...that's it if what she implied was about...making love. Since they did it, his fantasy had run wild. Not that he hadn't try to suppress his desire, but whenever he near Touka he always found himself touching her or giving her passionate kiss whenever he thought they were alone. But right now Touka is not in healthy condition so he should worry about her being, not his raging desire.

He sat behind Touka and hugged her from behind.

"You're obviously sick, so tell me what's wrong, please?" He pecked her cheek.

"I don't know what actually is happening to me. But since a few days ago my body felt so sore, and I felt so dizzy." Touka leaned her body against Kaneki. "Anything else?"

"Right now, I feel a bit nauseous."

"Do you feel nauseous since a few days ago too?" Touka nodded while humming.

Kaneki pushed away from Touka to turned her around. "Are you sure that's all?" Kaneki looked at her eyes. Touka just nodded.

Before she could process what was happening, Kaneki paced around the room to fetch a glass of water and a few plastic bags. He put the glass on her nightstand and the plastics beside her bed.

"I put plastic bags beside your bed so you don't have to run to the bathroom if you're going to throw up. And drink the water after that." Kaneki sat behind her and start massaging her shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't know that you have talented fingers." Her face showed pure bliss from the massage.

"But I didn't get to show you what my fingers can do than this yet." His cheeks reddened a bit. "What are you implying, Kaneki?"

"U-umm..." Kaneki is at lost for words. "You want to show me that you can make me come just by fingering me?" Touka glanced at him.

Kaneki's fingers stilled and he couldn't help but gaped at her. The amount of her straightforwardness even in her current condition still baffled him. But it's not like he is any better, he really was thinking the exact same thing that came out of Touka's mouth.

"I..." Kaneki couldn't finish his sentence as blood rushed to his face. "Wow, you're such a pervert." Touka smirked.

"Wha-!? I'm not!"

"But I don't mind. As long as you're being perverted to me." Touka turned around to give him a peck on his lips.

"Y-you don't mind?" Kaneki gaped.

"Yeah, I..." Touka didn't finish her sentence as she covered her mouth with her hand and grabbed a plastic bag to throw up.

"T-Touka!" Kaneki grabbed her hair and carressed her back to sooth her. She vomitted all things inside her stomach. After she is done, Kaneki took the bag from her and gave her drink. While Kaneki threw the bag to a bin, a thought crossed her mind.

"Kaneki." Touka called him. "Yes? Something wrong?" He came to Touka's side dutifully. "There's something that I want to ask you." Touka bit her lip, unsure if she should ask him about what she thought.

"What is it?" He gestured Touka to continue. "It had been weeks since we have sex, right?" Kaneki nodded, unsure where this conversation will lead to.

"What if..."

"What if?"

Silence.

"Come on Touka, just tell me. You're making me worr-."

"WhatifIampregnant." She said it in one breath.

Kaneki sucked in a breath. "T-Touka, you are..."

"I'm not sure, I said what if."

"Then I'm the father?" Kaneki cringed when he saw Touka's menacing look.

"Of course I'm the father." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh my God."

"Wh-what? You hate it?" Touka couldn't help but feel insecure.

"H-hate it? Touka, this is so great! I mean I'm going to be a father but it's also scary because the world is not peaceful yet but, Touka!"

"What?"

"We're going to have a family." He looked so happy talking about it, his smile is so contagious she couldn't help but return it.

"But Kaneki, I am still unsure. It's only a few days I' m feeling like this."

"Should we get married?" Kaneki clearly didn't listening.

"I don't want shotgun wedding." Touka deadpanned.

"Then when you want it?"

"Kaneki, listen. I still don't know if I'm pregnant or not. You shouldn't rush things." Touka grabbed his hand.

"But Touka, even though you're not pregnant I still want us to get married." Kaneki put his other hand on top of Touka's hand. "Whenever you want it, I'm ready." Kabeki genuinely smiled.

"Kaneki, are you sure?" Touka didn't want to get her hopes up, what if he left her just like before?

"I'm more than sure. I won't leave you Touka. I don't want to repeat the same mistake like I did in the past. I'm stronger now, so I will do everything in my might to protect you."

Tears rolled down her face when she heard his confession. She felt his love through his words.

"You promise?" Kaneki wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I promise."

"But don't you dare die. If you die I'll raise you from the dead and kill you myself, idiot." She put her forehead on his.

"No, I want to live." He was being honest. He did want to live, even though the world is against his will.

"Kaneki."

"Hmm?"

"I'll cut your dick off if you break your promise."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
